Four Tales of Sherwood
by meridian-rose
Summary: 4 drabbles. Schadenfreude; Prince John knows there’s nothing like a little entertainment while getting the job done. Contest; Much enters a singing contest. Weaponry: Marian wasn’t like other girls. Deserving: Vaisey thinks it serves Gisbourne right


Disclaimer: not mine, not for profit

* * *

**Schadenfreude**

rh_drabblefest prompt "Prince John: Schadenfreude"

Summary: There's nothing like a little entertainment while getting the job done

----

Being oh so disappointed with the incumbent Sheriff, Prince John had already decided to do away with him. That Sir Guy had practically landed in his lap was surely a sign that this was meant to be.

John stoked Guy's righteous anger and whispered promises of power in his ear. Kill Robin Hood and earn his gratitude. Kill Vaizey and become Sheriff himself.

So far so good, but to make things really entertaining, John also told Vaizey to kill Guy.

Last man standing…it was delightful to watch, and a distraction for when he wasn't flirting with Isabella or terrorizing peasants.

* * *

**The Contest**

Prompt/Summary: Much enters a singing competition.

---

"Long Live King Richard," Much warbled and bowed.

The crowd cheered though probably the drink helped them along. He'd attracted a lot of attention from the guards too. Any minute now he'd be hauled up in front of Prince John to explain why he didn't love the would-be monarch.

Before finding out if he'd won, Much ran.

Besides, he'd only been providing a distraction so Robin and the others could slip past the guards and lift the delivery of fine linens Prince John had ordered from London.

Much, and many of the poor, slept soundly on fine sheets that night.

* * *

**Weaponry**

For rh_drabblefest prompt "Marian; doll

Summary: Marian wasn't like other girls

----

"Anna" had started out just like any other doll given to a young girl. A wooden head with a stick body and tiny hands and stubby feet, wrapped in cloth and dressed in a tiny smock. Strands of wool had been glued to the head and a delicate face painted on by steady hands.

By the end of the week Anna's hair had been cut short, her dress split to the "knee" so that she could sit upon the wooden pony Marian had stolen from Robin, and grass stains were visible on her face.

Anna was a doll who Had Adventures, which involved exploring rabbit holes and swimming in the pond, and climbing trees.

When Marian's father saw her doll lying on the table one night he sighed. A teaspoon was tucked into her belt made of plaited string – for beating evil men over the head with, Marian had explained.

A few days later Anna received a tiny bow and four blunt arrows for her arsenal because Edward knew there was no point denying Marian's martial nature.

And a few years later, he gave Marian her first bow and arrows, and she added them to her stash of hairpin daggers.

* * *

**Deserving**

Set after S2 episode "Childhood"; 200 words.

**----**

Vaisey sat by the hearth, warming his hands. Gisborne was avoiding him this evening, perhaps afraid he'd say something about his enforced bathing he'd be made to regret.

Would Robin actually have drowned Guy, Vaisey wondered. After all, it would have been murder, no two ways about it. It was a pity that Marian had interrupted the proceedings; he'd been enjoying the look on the poor little outlaw's face as he threatened to kill Gisborne and _actually_ expected the Sheriff to comply with his demands! Didn't Robin know that you couldn't play hostages with someone who didn't care?

Come to that, did Gisborne realize he was replaceable? Or had he hoped for some sort of loyalty from his master? If so he'd been very disappointed.

Vaisey smiled grimly. It was Gisborne's own fault if he wasn't on the Sheriff's good scroll right now. He'd lately demonstrated stupendous incompetence, caused embarrassment-by-proxy to the Sheriff in getting punched out by his own bride at his own wedding, and burnt down a perfectly taxable property.

Worst of all, he'd been present when Vaisey was bathing and had looked away. Actually grimaced and turned away!

Yes, nearly drowned in a barrel.

Served Gisborne right.


End file.
